1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a hand held device providing illuminated line guides for the purpose of providing guidelines for hand written text and also provides a bookmark for written text as well as providing a hand rest.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise quality as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
People commonly hand write notes, letters, and address envelops using un-lined paper. This can cause the written word to be uneven and give the appearance of unskilled penmanship. Also, when reading manual text, it is easy to lose track of the text line.